Upside Down
by gleeksinlove
Summary: What would happen if Rachel was the pregnant one? No Quinn T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Upside Down.

Summary- What if Rachel was the pregnant one?

A/N: Rachel is pregnant it's Puck's but she says it's Finn's. No Quinn in this story. This story will travel through the months of the pregnancy and the birth and possible the raising I haven't decide. Also I don't know if I really want Finn to hate Rachel when he finds out but I don't know. I don't usually write these kinds of story so tell me what you think.

Chapter 1- Big News

Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe. She was about two weeks late and had in fact had sex with Noah Puckerman. She quickly called her newly made friend Mercedes and asked her to come over right away. She then called Kurt at this point she was on the verge of tears, she said she needed her friends right now. He was on his way, she sat down and thought about the night that made all this happen.

"_Rach, Finn was a jerk, you deserve better."_

"_No I don't, I am so stupid."_

"_Stop you're not!" He leaned down and started kissing her, she got lost in the whole moment being unable to make it stop. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked as she threw her shirt up over her head. _

"_Yes." She said taking his shirt off. _

_She woke the day the next day in Noah's arms, she quietly left and went downstairs to cry, she weeped because she knew that night was a mistake. She had a fight with Finn and now she had gone and slept with Noah, his best friend. _

Rachel heard a knock on her door she ran down and opened it to see Mercedes with some ice cream and chocolate. Kurt stood next to her and had gossip magazines and sad romance dvds. She looked at them thankfully but knew this in no way was going to help her with the mess she was in.

"So did you and Finn break up?" Asked Mercedes.

"Actually it's way worse then a break up." She said starting to cry. Her friends pulled her into their arms, and tried to figure out what happened.

"You can tell us." They said at the same moment.

She reached in her pocket and showed them a pregnancy test with a pink plus sign.

"Oh"

"My"

"God." Mercedes and Kurt said in utter shock.

"How, who?" They stumbled on their words trying figure out how do deal with the shocking news they just find out.

"Well, remember that night me and Finn got in a huge fight." She asked them.

The night came crashing back as she remembered each painful word and expression.

"_You don't trust me?" _

"_I do it's her I don't trust." _

"_Well then you are saying you don't trust me when I'm with her." _

"_I guess." _

"_You know what Rachel, what's a relationship without trust? I'll tell you it's no longer a relationship." _

"_Are you breaking up with me." _

"_I guess." _

_Rachel shuddered at the thought of the fight, the next day Finn apologized a million times and Rachel tried to forget the night with Noah ever happened, she went over to talk to Noah and tell him that night would have to be forgotten because she was back with Finn. He watched her walk away filled with angry and hurt, because Finn got the girl he loved. He didn't want to act like it never happened but he had to, because he knew it was for the best. _

"Yeah, but you guys made up." Mercedes stated.

"It's Finn's." Kurt yelped.

"Well... Can you guys keep a secret?" She asked nervously.

"Oh course." They both said.

"Well the night of fight, I slept with Noah, it's not something I am proud of but it just happened." She said looking down about to start crying again.

"Oh, My, God!" They both yelled.

"I know, he was my first and only, it's his." She said this time letting the tears fall.

"What are you going to tell Finn?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, but I know I don't want to hurt him." She said sobbing.

"Well have you ever come you know close to 'it'." Mercedes asked.

"Once, he came early, we were in underwear though." Rachel said in between sobs.

"So tell him it's his." Kurt suggested.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"Tell him when he 'was early' it got on you and now you are pregnant." Kurt explained.

"Doesn't that sound a little stupid?" Rachel asked.

"It's Finn, he cheats of Brittany, I think you're good." He said seriously.

Rachel looked up and turned to Kurt, she nodded.

Rachel paced back and forth, thinking about her situation. She would pick up the phone and then would put it down again. She would dial the first three numbers and then hang up. She kept going back and forth, more nervous then before. Kurt and Mercedes left her because they figured they shouldn't be there when she told Finn the news. She heard a knock on her front door and walked down to see who it was.

"Finn." She said her eyes were obviously puffy from crying.

"Kurt said to come see you, have you been crying? Are you okay?" He said pulling her into a hug. The hug reminded her of the first time they said i love you.

"_Finn what do you like about me?" _

"_Everything." He pulled her into a hug and gave her a little kiss._

"_Everything?"_

"_Yes, I-I love you Rachel." _

"_I love you too." She kissed him passionately this time. _

"I have some big news Finn." She said starting to cry again.

"If I caused this I'm sorry." He said looking into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

TBC! tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Upside Down.

Summary- What if Rachel was the pregnant one?

A/N: Rachel is pregnant it's Puck's but she says it's Finn's. No Quinn in this story. This story will travel through the months of the pregnancy and the birth and possible the raising I haven't decide. Also I don't know if I really want Finn to hate Rachel when he finds out but I don't know. I don't usually write these kinds of story so tell me what you think.

Chapter 2- Shock and Aw

"I'm pregnant." Rachel said, everything surrounding Finn went blank, he couldn't her anything.

"Mine?" He asked her.

Rachel hesitated before saying "Yes."

"Who's else would it be?" She added hoping he wouldn't think of his best friends name.

"But, we never you know." He said rubbing the back of his neck trying to think.

"That time you came early, it says that chance of getting pregnant is a slim but possible one if it got on me." She said lying through her teeth.

"Are you going to get a?" He asked her.

"No." She said quietly. "I really thought I could make it in Broadway somehow, I guess I'll never know." She said crying. Finn walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay." He said rubbing her back.

"You don't have to do this you know, you don't have to be in the baby's life." She said knowing Finn wasn't that kind of person.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said still holding her in the hug.

Finn offered to get Rachel some food, since it had been such a rocky day. He kissed her forehead, grabbed his keys. There was just one stop he had to make first. He drove down to road and stopped when he reached the house.

"Hey Finn, what's up." Puck asked him.

"I just really need my best friend right now." He said taking a deep breathe.

"Dude did you and Rachel breakup?" He secretly hoped that was the case he still had feelings for Rachel, even more after that night.

"No." He said quietly.

"Then what?" He said a little annoyed.

"Rachel's pregnant, and she's keeping the baby." He said about to burst into tears.

"You guys did it?" Puck asked.

"No, but i guess when I came early one time it well knocked her up." Finn said.

"Oh." Puck sighed.

"I need my friend and all you say is oh?" Finn said annoyed.

"Whatever shouldn't you be with Rachel." He said angrily.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, some friend you are." Finn responded sarcastically.

Finn walked back to his car annoyed by his friend. Puck shut his front door wanted to punch something. He began to pace back and forth before he throw a vase against the wall. It still wasn't enough but he grabbed the keys to his truck and headed over to Rachel's. Rachel was waiting for Finn thinking about her situation when she heard the door.

"Finn you could-" She turned to see Noah.

"Noah, what do you want." She asked him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're pregnant?" He asked hurt.

"What, who told you?" She asked.

"It's mine, isn't it!" He said yelling.

"Noah leave." She said pointing to the door.

"I could have been there for it, you didn't even give me a chance." He said looking into her eyes while his were filled with hurt.

"I didn't want to hurt him, and I am not going to. Do you want to hurt him Noah?" She asked starting to cry all over again.

"No, but this isn't right Rachel and you know it." He said shaking his head.

"You better go before he gets back." She said quietly.

"How could you do this?" He asked her moving closer.

"I'm sorry but I choose Finn. You need to go." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Finn walked in with bags of food, a confused look went on his face when he saw Puck standing next to Rachel. They just got in a fight why was he hear, Finn thought maybe he had come to apologize.

"Well bye Noah." Rachel said removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Bye Milf." He said laughing.

"Hey not cool." Finn said to Puck.

"Whatever." He said before leaving the house.

"What did he want." Finn asked curiously.

"To see if I was really pregnant." Rachel said only telling half of the story.

"Oh I almost forgot I got you this." Finn said grabbing something out of a bag.

It was a small little onesie with the caption REACH FOR THE STARS with a bunch of little stars all around it. He handed Rachel the very tiny outfit that the baby could wear. She looked at it and smiled with a few tears falling down. she walked over to Finn.

"Aw it's perfect." She said kissing him.

"Well I know how stars are sorta you thing." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too, and you." He said talking to her belly.

When he walked into the kitchen to set up the food for something to eat, she looked and at him and knew she made the right choice. So why did she have this awful nagging feeling in her stomach.

"Hey Finn." She called out to him.

"Yeah babe." He responded.

"I think I'm going to tell my dads tonight." She said.

"You want me to be there?" He asked her sincerely.

"No I think I should do it alone." She said quietly.

"Okay." He told her.

"When are you telling your mom?" She asked him.

"I kinda wanted to do it with you there." He said shrugging.

"Oh okay." She said after a moment of silence.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." He said sensing the reason for the pause.

"I want to." She said nodding her head.

After they eat Rachel and Finn turned on the t.v and cuddled on the couch, and waited for her dad's to come home. Finn began rubbing her back and she smiled up at him before saying.

"I'm glad I'm going through this with you." She said putting her head on his chest.

"Me too." He said smiling.

"You've been so great." She said never wanting to let go.

"And I always will be." Just then her dad's walked in and smiled at their daughter and her respectable boyfriend cuddling on the couch.

"Well isn't that just the cutest thing." Her dad Daniel said.

"Daddy, Dad." She said getting up and giving them both kisses on the cheek.

"Hello darling." Mark said. "Finn"

"Hello sirs." He said nervously.

"Remember what I told you." Daniel replied.

"Oh right, I mean Mark and Daniel." He said.

"Better." They said smiling.

"I have something to tell you guys." Rachel said a wave of nervousness washed over here.

"Okay sweetie, what is it." Mark asked.

"I should go then?" Finn asked confused.

"No stay." Rachel said walking over to him and grabbing his hand.

"Dad's I'm- I'm pregnant." She said finally.

"What?" He dad's said at the same time.

"But you're are little girl." Daniel said.

"I know. I still am, but I need you guys to support me." She said crying for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Of course sweetie." Mark said, as Daniel and Mark went over to hug her. They didn't want to show her how scared they were.

"Finn are home is welcome to you too of course." Mark said to him.

"Thank you, Mark." He said sincerely.

After they decided how exactly this was going to work, and where to put the nursery, a room right by Rachel's that was used as a mini study. Rachel's fathers said they would help pay for some cost but excepted one of them Finn to get a job. They said that they could live under there roof, as long as they needed. And that Daniel would watch the baby during school hours so they could both graduate. Rachel smiled at how lucky she was to have her dad's support her.

"So Finn have you told your mother yet?" Mark asked.

"Not yet." He said a little nervously.

"Well why don't you guys go tell her, and meanwhile grab a few of your things." Daniel said.

"Yeah." He said grabbing Rachel's hand again.

When the walked to go to Finn's car Mark and Daniel looked at each other with worried expressions, which they couldn't let Rachel see. Finn and Rachel walked up to the Hudson's house Finn noticed Rachel's worried expression and squeezed her hand and mouthed "everything going to be fine."

"Hi mom." He said hugging her.

"Hello, Rachel." Carole said hugging Rachel too.

"Carole, always a pleasure." Rachel said smiling, she always loved Finn's mom and Finn told her that he liked her back.

"Mom we have some big news." Finn said holding Rachel close.

"Are you two getting married, or what let me guess you're having a baby." Carole said laughing at the insane possibilities.

"Well mom, Rachel is in fact pregnant." Rachel just looked down, so long for Carole liking Rachel.

"What?" Carole said becoming completely serious.

"Her dads are letting my stay there, I'll get a job, they said they will watch her during school hours so we can both graduate, and I'm sticking by Rachel's side." Finn said defending their situation.

"Wow, that's a lot to take on." Carole sighed. "Can I still be apart of the baby's life?" Carole asked.

"Oh course, you are like the mom I've never had." Rachel said smiling. Carole got up and gave Rachel a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"You have an amazing son." Rachel said still hugging Carole.

"I know and now an amazing daughter." For the first time today Rachel cried out of joy from Carole's words.

Finn grabbed them both into a hug and smiled to be so lucky, he had an amazing girlfriend and a mom who loved him no matter what. He just wished his best friend had been there for him. Finn grabbed some pajama's And told his mom he was staying with Rachel and would call her later. Once they left Carole began to weep at the situation but was glad her son was so supporting.

"I think we should tell the glee club tomorrow." Rachel told Finn. "You know to avoid rumors attack this head on." He grabbed her hand.

"Whatever you want to do." He said kissing her. That night Rachel fell asleep in Finn's arms but kept thinking about how hurt Noah looked and how she caused that, then she thought of the baby she was bringing into the world. Eventually she doze into sleep. The next morning she woke up to see Finn had brought her breakfast in bed by using a tray and even put a flower with a vase.

"I saw in a movie once." He said smiling.

"Aw Finn, thank you." She said leaning over to kiss him.

"So I'll drive you to school, when your ready." He said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Thanks I just want to take a quick shower." She said hoping up.

Rachel got dressed to see Finn offering her his letterman jacket she gratefully accepted it. She wear a black skirt with a white ruffle shirt and his jacket. He wore a simple button down shirt and jeans. She grabbed his hand and they walked downstairs.

The day seemed like a blur for Rachel, every time someone would laugh she assumed they knew and it was about her. It seemed impossible to focus at what her teachers were saying, Mr. Shue noticed and asked if she was okay, she told him she was fine and she had an announcement to tell the glee club. The day was finally over and she was starting to get nervous for having to tell everyone the news. Finn waited outside the choir room and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said taking his hand and with a deep breathe she nodded.

"Okay settle down please. Okay Finn and Rachel have an announcement to make, everyone please be respectful."

"Hey guys." Finn said after the quieted down. Puck looked over at them the anger fulling his body when he saw Finn holding Rachel's hand and her wearing his letterman jacket.

"Well we have some pretty insane news." Rachel said nervously. Kurt and Mercedes of course knew what she was talking about and became uncomfortable when they were announcing it.

"We are having a baby." Finn said waiting for their responses.

All around people gasped and looked confused, some looked worried some looked confused. Puck just looked mad and walked out of the room. Rachel saw him and told Finn she would be right back. Finn walked up to Mr. Shue were he got a hug and pat on the back.

"You going to be okay Finn?" Mr. Shue asked him.

Rachel ran out the choir room and yelled.

"Noah wait."

A/N: Wow long chapter! I am hoping some of you are liking this story but I wouldn't know in least you review or add. I enjoy writing it so I am going to continue it, Next chapter Rachel will be 3 months but there will be flashbacks of the earlier months. Noah will be in the next chapter as well, he won't be giving up anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Upside Down.

Summary- What if Rachel was the pregnant one?

A/N: Rachel is pregnant it's Puck's but she says it's Finn's. No Quinn in this story. This story will travel through the months of the pregnancy and the birth and possible the raising I haven't decide. Also I don't know if I really want Finn to hate Rachel when he finds out but I don't know. I don't usually write these kinds of story so tell me what you think.

Chapter 3- Promises, Promises

"Wait, just wait." Rachel said getting out of breathe trying to catch up with Noah.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"I just want to see if you're okay." She said when he finally stopped walking.

"No I'm not, and I'd rather not stand here with you and talk about it." He said starting to walk again.

"Noah." She whispered. He slowly turned to see her eyes filled with tears, and he couldn't stand watching a girl cry especially when that girl was Rachel.

"Look Rach, what you did was messed up but Finn deserves to be happy, so just don't worry about me." He said nicer trying to make her feel a little better.

"I'm so sorry." She told him and running into his arms.

"It's okay I promise, you should probably go back to the Glee club they are probably freaking out enough." He told her.

"Right." She nodded and walked away, she turned and looked back to see Noah faking a smile. She knew him well enough to tell when he was really smiling and when he was faking it.

Rachel walked into glee club all looking at her confused to where she had gone. She smiled sweetly at all them for their understanding and worried expressions. She walked over to Finn as he pulled her into a hug, the whole club went into aww's.

"Where'd you go?" Santana asked.

"Oh well I started feeling a little sick." She said holding her stomach.

"Oh no hun." Kurt said hugging her.

"I'm fine." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Good." Finn said kissing her check. Once again the group went into aw's, Rachel smiled but she could shake the worry and pain she must have cost Puck. She took a deep breathe and looked at all her friends smiling at her.

3 months later:

Rachel woke up in Finn's arms something she was growing very fond of, she heard him quietly breathing on her neck. She smiled and how lucky she was to have him and how great he had been. He would make them breakfast every morning saying either she needed rest or he was practicing for when the baby came. He would carry her school bag for her even though she would try and resist, but he wouldn't have it. And he made sure she took her vitamins every morning with a glass of orange juice.

Rachel slipped out of bed and took a quick shower and she changed into some lose jeans and white plain shirt that showed off her now baby belly. Everyone at school by now had heard the news and Rachel didn't have any clothes to hid her bump anymore but she didn't really mind. When Finn woke up he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You look amazing." He told her.

"You tell me that every morning." She said laughing.

"Because you do every morning." He said.

"I love you." She said hugging him.

"I will love you forever." He told her.

"Promise?" She asked him.

"Promise." He reassured her.

Rachel was used to the looks and the remarks that the school would give her, but looking at her outfit she just sighed. She waited at her locker for Kurt and Mercedes like usual they would walk her to first period. The walked up and gave her a puzzled expression.

"What's with the outfit Rach?" Kurt asked.

"I can't find anything that fits very well." She said shrugging.

"Then we will go shopping after school." Mercedes smiled.

"Really, thanks guys." She said grinning.

"No problem, no let's go to class." Kurt said looping the girls arms as the walked to their first period.

As they were walking to class they passed Puck and Rachel stopped and grabbed her belly, she felt the baby kicking against her stomach for the first time and knew it was because Puck walked by. Puck immediately stopped and gave her a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, Mercedes and Puck exchanged glances.

"The baby's kicking." She said tears in her eyes. "It's amazing." She said smiling.

Finn walked by to see his now distant best friend and his girlfriend standing close, and Rachel crying. He got worried feeling really fast and ran up to them, and looked a Rachel with a confused look.

"What's going on?" He asked, Rachel grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. "Wait what's that, is that good?" He asked worriedly.

"It's good, the baby's kicking." She laughed. Finn pulled her into a hug a gave her a huge smile, Puck saw this and just walked away knowing it would never be him.

"Oh the doctor called I have a sonogram after school tomorrow, want to go?" She asked Finn smiling.

"Yes, of course." He said grabbing her hand and walking her to class, with Mercedes and Kurt close behind exchanging worried expressions and whispering.

Rachel's teacher would give her strange glances as the passed papers back, but Mr. Shue would give her smiles which was a nice change. Rachel had kept her perfect g.p.a and even helped Finn get his homework in by making him do homework with her. Mr. Shue would always ask if she was okay and how things were going, he even told her if she ever needed extra days he would be fine with it. Finally the day was over and Rachel went to meet Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey girl." Mercedes said when she walked to her locker.

"Hello." She said smiling their relationship had gotten a lot closer as the pregnancy went father along. They walked together over to Kurt's car to go shopping. He was waiting for them in the front of the school, they slid into the back seat.

"Hello darlings." He said smiling.

"Hello gorgeous." Mercedes said.

"Hey Kurt." Rachel said knowing even though they had a friendship it wasn't as close as Mercedes's and Kurt's.

"So time to get you some adorable maternity clothes." He said clapping. "I just love makeovers even if it's for the motherly." They all laughed together.

They got to the mall and Kurt made them go straight to Baby D's, the cutest maternity store but also the most expensive. Kurt walked up to the sales lady and told Rachel to sit back and relax he was a natural at this.

"Hello miss, see that lovely girl over there." He turned and waved and Rachel who waved back and laughed. "She's about three and a half months pregnant and needs a totally makeover, we need clothes for months 4-9." He stood and tapped his foot.

"How will you pay for this?" She asked him rudely.

"You take credit card?" He said flipping out a wallet with about twenty credit cards.

"Yes, yes of course let's get started shall we." She asked turning into a totally different person.

"I think we should." Kurt said this time being rude. Mercedes took Rachel over to the baby clothes section.

"What do you want to have?" Mercedes asked her.

"I would like either, but I don't know really haven't thought about it." She said being honest.

"You know Puck's been really distant lately." Mercedes told her, just from hearing his name Rachel's heart sank.

"I know, but Finn's been so great." She said quietly. "I really wish he was the father." Rachel said turning.

"It would make life a lot easier." Mercedes said making her laugh and grabbed her into a hug. They turned to see Kurt holding about six shopping bags, and him smiling brightly.

"Kurt I can't let you do all this." Rachel said looking at all the bags.

"Oh course you can, we are friends." He said smiling.

"It's too much." She said.

"It's not I promise, now come on let's go eat." Kurt said starting to walk out of the store.

"Kurt." Rachel said when he turned around she gave him a huge hug. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"Anytime darling." He said, making Rachel realize maybe her friendship with him was like Mercedes. Maybe she was finally getting true friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and a baby. So life wasn't perfect but it was getting there. She grabbed her stomach again but this time because she was hungry.

"Food sounds good." She said laughing.

A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked it sorry for the delay but I had a really long week preparing for finals. But tell me what you thought, next chapter we will find the gender of the baby and the Glee club does something adorable for Rachel. By the way did anyone catch the title of the chapter in the story?

So remember Reviews are love :D!


	4. Chapter 4

Upside Down.

Summary- What if Rachel was the pregnant one?

A/N: Rachel is pregnant it's Puck's but she says it's Finn's. No Quinn in this story. This story will travel through the months of the pregnancy and the birth and possible the raising I haven't decide. Also I don't know if I really want Finn to hate Rachel when he finds out but I don't know. I don't usually write these kinds of story so tell me what you think.

Chapter 4- Lean on Me

Rachel grabbed her books and shut her locker, she turned to see Finn grabbing her bag. She was exhausted after a long day of school so today she didn't bother fighting him when he took it and slang it over his shoulder. He gave her a small kiss and grabbed her hand and walked her to the parking lot. Finn walked her to a small silver car with a big red bow on it.

"Whose car is this?" Rachel asked confused.

"It's ours." Finn said showing her the keys.

"What?" Rachel asked even more confused.

"Well my mom thought we needed a car, especially when the baby comes and so she talked to Kurt's dad and got a deal on one." He was stopped by Rachel giving him a kiss and then smiling at him.

"It's perfect." She said looking at it again.

"Ready for your sonogrem?" He asked her.

"Sonogram." She laughed giving him a hug. She climbed into the front seat while Finn took the bow of the front of the car. He drove her to the doctor listening to Rachel softly singing to herself, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. They walked in together and when the nurse gave Rachel and disapproving look Finn just squeezed her hand again. Rachel was beginning to get anxious on discovering what she was having.

"Hello Ms. Berry, how are you today?" Her doctor Ms. Leans asked.

"Hello, everything is been going great, the baby started kicking yesterday." Rachel answered her.

"Great; right on schedule." She smiled at her; she looked over at Finn and gave Rachel a confused glare.

"Oh right this is Finn the father." Rachel said sensing what the doctor was getting at.

"Hello Finn." The doctor said shaking his hand. Finn gave her a simple hello and gave Rachel his hand again.

"So ready to find out what you're having?" The doctor asked Rachel, Rachel nodded her head and laid back down. The doctor told her the gel would be a little cold which it was, and to just relax. Then after 5 minutes they looked over at the screen and saw a baby's outline and face. Rachel began to tear up and looked over at Finn who looked like he was too.

"Well looks like you are having a girl." The doctor told them. "I will leave you guys alone and print pictures and a dvd.

"A girl, Rach." He looked at her and smiled.

"A girl." She said crying of joy.

Rachel got in the car and texted the glee club who was all anxiously awaiting knowing what they were having. She told them all it was a girl and she would see them in glee tomorrow. She got a few replies saying congrats and aw's and a long one from Kurt saying she better sing, dance, and dress adorable. Rachel told Finn and they laughed together about it. They got home to find Daniel at home reading, they assumed Mark was still at work.

"Daddy." Rachel said giving him a hug. "We are having a girl."

"That's great." He said hugging her back. She handed him the baby's pictures which he took over to the table and grabbed a pink book. "I guess we are using this one." He said leaving the blue one. He grabbed a box with all the pictures so far and started scrap booking.

"Can we paint the study?" She asked him.

"Yeah of course, but you might want Finn to do the painting." They both nodded and went up stairs. They looked around the now empty study; there was white carpeting and grey walls. Her dad's cleaned the carpets so they were clean taken all the furniture either in their room or downstairs. Finn offered to drive to get furniture and paint. The decided on a light rose pink for the walls and curtains to match. They got a pink and white crib that matched perfectly with little roses. She picked up a light pink blanket.

Lastly she got a rocking chair that match the baby's room and crib. Her dad's told them they had no problem paying and not to worry. The fact that Mark was one of the top lawyers in the state made it easier. The time went by faster as the schools days added up, the nursery was finished and had a rocking swing and a rug she was about 6 months now. Not much had changed besides her belly which you could now full see; she was getting ready for school and decided on a yellow baby doll dress Kurt picked out.

Rachel walked to her locker to see Kurt, Finn, and Mercedes all whispering about something. She looked at them puzzled, and tried to hear but Mercedes coughed and they all turned to see her looking at them puzzled.

"Rach you look adorable." Kurt told her while giving her a hug.

"Thanks, so what's going on?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh nothing." Mercedes added.

"Let's go to glee practice." Finn told her taking her hand.

"Okay let me just put my books away." She told them.

"Meet you there." Kurt and Mercedes said. Finn waited for her.

Rachel and Finn walked hand in hand into the glee club, which had all the lights off and looked completely empty. Finn turned on the light to see the glee club yell surprise and jumped out of their hiding spots. The room was transformed with pink streamers and signs saying it's a girl. There were balloons and a food table, and a table filled with presents. Rachel looked so happy that she might begin to cry she looked over at Finn who just smiled.

"You guys." Rachel said giving them all hugs. "Thank you."

"Your fellow glee clubbers have put together a little performance." Mr. Shue said having them all run in place including Finn. Rachel took note to the fact that Puck wasn't there, but just kept her smile on. Music began to play.

"Having my baby, what a lovely way to saying how much you love me." Finn sang.

"And I was like baby baby oh oh oh." The whole glee club came in.

"Baby love sweet baby love, my baby love." They girls sang.

"Baby, I need you loving got to have all your loving." The boys sang.

"You're a woman I love and love what's going through you. Having my baby." Finn sang.

"And I was like baby baby baby ohhhh." The glee club held the last night. Rachel was so touch she began to cry a little. Once they finished Rachel clapped her hands and gave them all hugs.

"You guys that was amazing." Rachel said wiping her tears away.

"Now over here we having make your own onesies." Kurt told the group.

After everyone made onesies for Finn and Rachel they put them on display for everyone to look at them. Santana and Brittany made little WHMS cheer uniforms, Mike and Matt made ones that said 'Mommie's Little Girl' and 'Daddie's Little Girl'. Mercedes made one that said 'A Gleeful Baby' with hearts. Kurt made one with designs all around; it looked like something you would find at a store. Finn made one that said 'Made with Love' and had Kurt draw a bunch of hearts and flowers surrounding it. Lastly Rachel made one that said 'Our Little Star' and surrounded it with stars. They hung them up to dry, and everyone one laughed at how cute they were.

"Present time." Kurt yelled.

"You guys didn't have to get us anything." Rachel said.

"Nonsense." Kurt said.

Rachel opened the first gift from Kurt, it was a set of coach outfits. She looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Next she opened a gift from Mercedes it was an adorable pink diaper bag that could pass as a large purse, she gave Mercedes a huge hug. Brittany got the baby a pink little jacket, Santana got her a pink outfit to match. She gave them both a group hug. Next Matt got her a set of small socks; Mike got her a set of baby pajamas. She gave them each a hug. Next she opened one from Mr. Shue it was a music system for babies. She thanked him for everything and gave him a hug. The group had all giving her a blanket with music notes and different fabrics sewn together. She felt her phone go off and went to get it, it was a text from Puck telling her to meet him in the parking lot.

"I will be right back." She told them, everyone nodded and Finn asked if he should come she just shook her head and thanked everyone again. She walked to the parking lot to see him leaning on his truck.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi, this is for you." He handed her a small box. She opened it and saw a necklace with her name, and charm saying mother and one saying daughter. She looked at him and gave him a hug.

"It's beautiful Noah." She said in his arms.

"I got one for her too." He said showing her a wrapped box. "Will you promise to give to her for me?" He asked looking like he was going to cry.

"Of course." She told him.

"I guess I should go." He told her.

"I'm sorry I did this, again." She whispered to him.

"Yeah." He said getting in his truck, and drove off. Rachel turned to see Finn giving her a confused look. She felt like she couldn't breathe and hoped he hadn't heard or seen anything that had just happened. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Tell me what you thought I loved this chapter! I already have a name picked out it's adorable. So keep reading, keep reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Upside Down.

Summary- What if Rachel was the pregnant one?

A/N: Rachel is pregnant it's Puck's but she says it's Finn's. No Quinn in this story. This story will travel through the months of the pregnancy and the birth and possible the raising I haven't decide. Also I don't know if I really want Finn to hate Rachel when he finds out but I don't know. I don't usually write these kinds of story so tell me what you think.

Chapter 5- The Truth

Rachel walked back over to Finn who stood with his hands in his jean pockets, she looked up and his confused face I knew she had to tell him. She took a deep breathe in and looked at him and gave a sad small smile.

"What's wrong? And what was that about?" He asked referring to the hug she had just giving to Puck.

"Listen, Finn I have something to tell you." She said almost shaking.

"Are you cheating on me with Puck?" He asked.

"No I'm with you all the time, not that I mind I actually really enjoy being with you all the time, because you know I love you." She always rumbled when she was nervous.

"Rachel what's going on?" Finn asked again.

"Finn I love you, do you love me?" She asked him.

"Yes, oh course but you are scaring me." He said grabbing her hand.

"N0ah's the father." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Noah's the father, but I wanted it to be you. I needed it to be you." She said tears began to form in her eyes.

"You, you lied." He yelled dropping her hand. "Who does that, who lies like that?" He said getting madder and madder. Puck was driving far away when he kept thinking about Rachel, he kept thinking he should be there for her and be at the shower before he knew it he found himself making a u-turn.

"I am so sorry Finn, I made a mistake. We were broken up, and it just happened and I just I wanted you to be the father because I love you." She said fully crying now, she put her hands on her stomach and looked down.

"I-I can't even look at you right now." He said looking hurt and ashamed. Puck drove up to the parking lot to see Finn yelling at Rachel and Rachel crying. He got out of his car and walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to calm Finn down.

"You." Finn turned to Puck and started punching him and wailing on him. Finn kept getting madder and madder just looking at Puck's face. The glee club came out to see Rachel crying and Mercedes at Kurt ran to hug her. Mr. Shue went and separated the two boys Finn still crying and trying to get at Puck.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Mr. Shue asked Finn, trying to calm him down.

"They lied. Liars!" Finn yelled. "I can't do this." Finn said grabbing his keys and got in his car and drove off. Rachel cried into Kurt and Mercedes's arms and slowly fell to the ground from crying. Mr. Shue and the glee club went to her to see if she was okay, but the only person she wanted there was Finn. Kurt gave her a ride home where she went directly to the nursery she sat in the rocking chair and cried. Her fathers walked in a saw her trying to put her knees to her chest, crying. Something she always did when she was really upset but now the baby bump was in the way.

"Rachy what's wrong? Where's Finn?" They asked and with that she started crying all over again. They wrapped there arms around her and Mark ran down and got ice cream and water. He came back and gave Rachel the water like when she was little and had her have a bit of ice cream.

"Did something happen with you and Finn?" Daniel asked. She looked at them and then slowly nodded her head.

"What happened?" Mark asked sweetly.

"I lied." She whispered.

"About what?" Daniel asked her stroking her hair.

"It's awful." She said looking down.

"Tell us Ray Bear." Daniel said giving her more ice cream. She just said there and nodded no and looked down again.

"Okay if you need us." Mark said before they both quietly shutting the door and leaving Rachel alone in the nursery. Rachel heard a knock on her front door, Rachel walked down as fast as she could hoping it was Finn. She opened the door with a small smile hoping Finn had forgave her. She looked to see Puck standing there with a small black eye and his hands in his pockets.

"Noah." She said surprised.

"Hey, Rach." He said quietly.

"Are you okay?" She asked about his eye.

"Yeah we all know I'm pretty bad ass." He said making them both laugh. "So why did you tell Finn?" He asked her really wanting to know.

"I just I felt like I was hurting him but keeping it." She told him honestly.

"Oh, so what's going to happen?" He asked her.

"Hopefully he will forgive me, and us in the long run." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, do you still love him?" Puck asked.

"With all my heart." She said giving a small smile, Puck nodded and turned to see show Rachel Finn was standing behind them.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Finn." She said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, she may not be mine but I want to help raise her and live here with you." He said holding Rachel's hand. "If the offer still stands." He stated.

"Yes, of course." She said hugging, she saw Noah nod and walk to his car. She gave a smile but inside she felt bad for Noah and wished she could help.

"I don't want you to talk to Noah if this is going to work." Finn said after there hug.

"At all?" She asked confused.

"Please Rach, it's just a sensitive issue for me." He said looking into her eyes.

"Of course." She said faking a smile.

"I love you." He said kissing her.

"Me too." She said

But all she could think about at that moment was Noah.

A/n: Ah! hope you liked it, i used the water thing like from the show. I really like the turning point this story is having. (I didn't plan it that way) So what did you think? Reviews = Love :D


	6. Chapter 6

Upside Down.

Summary- What if Rachel was the pregnant one?

A/N: Rachel is pregnant it's Puck's but she says it's Finn's. No Quinn in this story. This story will travel through the months of the pregnancy and the birth and possible the raising I haven't decide. Also I don't know if I really want Finn to hate Rachel when he finds out but I don't know. I don't usually write these kinds of story so tell me what you think.

Chapter 6- Big Changes

Rachel watched as Finn walked inside and said she needed a little bit of air, when she made sure he was inside she quickly texted Puck and said the needed to talk but not until later when everyone was asleep. He responded he had some big news he had to tell her and he would see her later. Rachel smiled and then deleted the text just to make sure Finn wouldn't see it. She walked in and lightly kissed Finn and felt them both smile when the where done.

"I'm really glad you still love me." Rachel told him.

"You're hard to live without." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry." She felt instantly saddened.

"It's okay, you know what I did after I drove off?" He asked, she nodded a simple no. "I drove passed an old couple holding hands in the park, I figured that could be us one day and after everything I still loved you." He said smiling.

"I want to be that old couple one day." Rachel said smiling moving over to give him a hug which was becoming more hard as she was almost over with her seventh month. Her doctor told her that the due date would be June 16 which was perfect because she would have the summer to spend with the baby.

"We will be." Finn said kissing her forehead. Rachel's dad's walked down and walked down and smiled at each other, Daniel did a mini clap and went to give them a group hug , eventually Mark joined into.

"Look at our adorable little family." Daniel said making them all laugh. Rachel was going upstairs to get ready for Finn but told her he had to tell her dads something. Rachel crawled into bed and put her phone under her pillow so she would be able to hear it when Puck got there. Finn walked in quietly assuming she was asleep and crawled into bed.

What felt like two hours passed when Rachel felt her phone go off, she checked the text he sent and it told her to meet him in his truck so they could talk. She tip-toed downstairs and quietly unlocked the front door and went to his car. She smiled as she slipped into the front seat.

"Romeo oh Romeo." Rachel joked.

"Nice bed head." He laughed as she lightly shoved his shoulder.

"So you said you had news." Rachel asked.

"I got into military school." He said excitedly.

"What?" She asked feeling a little disappointed.

"Yeah I start next year and when I graduate I can join the army." He said smiling.

"That's great Noah." She said showing a small smile, it was all she could bare. "I'm so proud of you." She added.

"So what did you want to talk about." He asked.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay, which you are." She said getting up to get out of the car suddenly feeling a little dizzy.

"Rach." He called to her.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"Will you send me pictures of her?" He asked, she nodded before walking inside. Rachel walked inside feeling sad and confused she grabbed the baby book her father Daniel was working on and flipped through it. There was her sonograms lined up for the months that went on, through pink pages. She looked up to see Finn's arms around her.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked kissing her head.

"I love you." She said turning and giving him a kiss.

"You know I love you." He said after the kiss. "Oh my mom wanted us over for dinner tomorrow night." He told her.

"Of course, I miss her." She said grabbing his hand and bringing him back upstairs. Rachel woke up in Finn's arms the next morning, she woke up smiling knowing she made the right choice. Finn had never left her through everything they had been through, and he never would leave for military school. Dinner was at four and Rachel looked at the clock it was 2:15 she gently shook Finn.

"We slept in." She said laughing remembering that they didn't get to bed till about 3 am.

"Oh." He said sleepily.

"I'm going to take a shower you better be up when I'm done." She told him.

"It's okay I have to run somewhere." He said vaguely.

"Where?" She asked raising in eyebrow.

"Just somewhere with Kurt." He said kissing her forehead. "Go take your shower, I have to get ready."

"Alright." She said pouting.

Finn walked outside to see Kurt waiting in his car smiling back at him. Finn walked up to the car and smiled back at Kurt. He put his seatbelt on and asked Kurt if he was ready, to which Kurt replied with a nod.

"Excited?" Kurt asked.

"More than anything." Finn nodded. They drove for about twenty minutes before reaching their destination.

"So best jewelry store in town right?" Finn asked.

"Of course, I know my jewelry." Kurt said. They walked in and looked around to see about hundreds of rings, necklaces, and bracelets. Kurt walked up to a sales persons and snapped his fingers to have Finn follow him. "Hello my friend here would like to buy an engagement ring." Kurt told the sales girl.

"Well we have a lot of choicest but I should probably know your price range." She told them.

"Roughly around two grand." Finn said grabbing his wallet, earlier Finn explained to Rachel's fathers that he wanted to propose and Mark had offered him a small job as the mail man for his firm.

They looked around before they finally agreed on three that they thought fitted Rachel's personality the best. One was a simple clean cut diamond, another was one diamond surrounded by two littler diamonds which gave off the theme of class. And lastly there was a one with a small one with pearls with Finn didn't completely love.

"I like the second one." Finn said.

"Me too, it totally screams Rachel." Kurt responded. They paid for it and Kurt dropped Finn off and wished him luck. He got a text from Rachel earlier asking where he had stolen her boyfriend. Finn put the little black box in his pocket before walking inside to see Rachel looked worried.

"What's wrong babe?" Finn asked.

"I don't know what to wear." She said shrugging.

"Wear that cute black dress, with those cute earrings with the black loopy things and black heels." He said planning the outfit earlier.

"I never thought of that." She said kissing his forehead.

After she got ready and settled on light nude looking makeup and and loose bun with little strands of hair falling down. Finn wore a simple white shirt with a suit jacket and black pants. Her father's waited downstairs for them in their casual suits and they all got in the car and drove over to Carole's.

"Fancy dinner?" Rachel asked noticing all the men's dressy attire.

"You could say that." Finn said squeezing her hand.

They all walked up to the Hudson's home, they saw Carole and Burt who she had started recently dating and Kurt was there too. Carole greeted the men and hugged Rachel and gave Finn and big kiss on the forehead. Rachel walked over to Kurt who told her she looked beautiful. They all sat down with Rachel in between Finn and Kurt and across from Carole and Burt with her dads on the side.

"So I hear you got a job Finn that's great." Burt announced.

"Yes, he will be the best mail man dad's firm has ever seen." Rachel said making everyone laugh.

"Hopefully if he shows improvement we can give him a promotion." Mark smiled.

"Rachel you look just lovely, how many months is it now?" Carole asked.

"Thank you. It will be my eighth month next week." She said smiling.

"So I have an announcement to make." Finn said after everyone had finished eating and the conversation died down. He turned to Rachel and got on one knee and grabbed her hand Rachel's eyes widened and she looked absolutely shocked.

"Rachel I love you more than anything, I would do anything for you and pretty soon I will for our daughter. I want to ask you this in front of everyone who you love and who loves you. You are an amazing person and the light of my life, so will you make me the happiest man alive while I will try and show you how much I love you every day." He said looking into her eyes.

"So will you marry me Rach?"

A/n: Sorry for the MAJOR cliffhanger, but I had too. I hope you liked this chapter but you got to tell me! You guys are amazing with all the reviews and alerts and favorites so please keep it up! Oh by the way I was thinking about making a sequel to this which is like the raising of the baby and the glee club helping out. Like an example would be Kurt helping with fashion, so let me know what you think!

Reviews are love :D


	7. Chapter 7

Upside Down.

Summary- What if Rachel was the pregnant one?

A/N: Rachel is pregnant it's Puck's but she says it's Finn's. No Quinn in this story. This story will travel through the months of the pregnancy and the birth and possible the raising I haven't decide. Also I don't know if I really want Finn to hate Rachel when he finds out but I don't know. I don't usually write these kinds of story so tell me what you think.

Chapter 7- Yes or No?

Rachel had heard Finn's words echo as the room went completely silent. She thought of a lot of things, for one she was only sixteen but in that case she was having a baby and they were already living together. So that canceled that out, she then thought of Noah the real father of this baby. So looked at Finn the guy who had been through everything, the guy who stayed with her when he thought it was his. The guy who stayed with her even when he find out it wasn't his. The guy who loved her enough to accept her flaws, to make sure she took all her vitamins, who made her smile. She nodded once before she brought out the words to say.

"Yes." She said giving him a big smile.

"Yes?" He asked her excitedly. He slid the ring on her finger and Rachel noticed it fit her personality, elegant meets classy. He got up and gave her a small kiss as the room of people began to clap. She turned to see her whole family now including Finn's mom and maybe some day Burt and Kurt. Rachel walked up to Kurt and gave him a hug the best she could with the baby bump.

"Kurt will you be my man of honor?" She asked him.

"It would be my honor." He said smiling. She gave him another hug, and then walked over to her fathers.

"Did you know?" She asked smiling.

"He asked for our permission." Daniel said smiling.

"He is a good boy Ray Bear." Mark said making them all smile by using her old nickname.

"Thank you for everything." She told them as the all tired to give her hug. She turned to see Finn and his mom hugging and she smiled and walked over. He turned and grabbed her hand.

"Carole thank you for everything." Rachel said squeezing Finn's hand.

"Oh of course hunny." Carole said smiling.

As the drove home Rachel sat next to Finn in the backseat she grabbed his hand and laid her head and his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair as the sat, and they both smiled the whole time.

"I love you." She whispered.

"You know I love you." He whispered back, it became something they would constantly do and became a little bit.

"I love the ring." She whispered.

"I know you would." He whispered back while lightly kissing her forehead again.

Rachel felt her phone go off and instantly thought it might be Puck she didn't exactly know why she wanted him to be texting her but when she looked at the screen it was a text from Kurt. She smiled actually happier it wasn't Puck because she knew it would ruin everything that had happened tonight. She opened the text to read that Kurt was coming over to talk wedding and he would bring the magazines. She smiled while replying she couldn't wait and whispered to Finn what Kurt said. They both smiled and Rachel placed their hands on the baby bump.

Rachel woke up the next morning and found Finn not in bed, she quickly began to worry but she saw a note saying when she woke up to meet him in the nursery he was working on something in there. She smiled to herself and woke up to see him putting up more curtains and Kurt was painting designs of little flowers and hearts and a few music notes. The closet was filled up of new baby clothes and a pink mini saw the blanket that glee club made her in the baby's crib. She saw new stuff animals and a baby monitor inside the crib, she also saw a new little baby music speaker.

"I heard that if the baby listens to classical music they can be smarter, so I figured since your dad's did it for you and you're smart it would work." He said noticing her looking at the speaker. "Plus she could end up liking music and become a singer like us one day." He added.

"That is so sweet, hi Kurt." She said as he continued to paint.

"Hello darling, I brought bridal mags." He said turning.

"Great I'm going to take a quick shower, the room looks amazing." She said before leaving. When she was done she noticed Kurt was in the living room spreading out about five bridal magazines. She sat down on the couch as he grabbed a notebook and pen before sitting down.

"Okay so I am you're man of honor, but what about you're bridesmaids?" He asked her.

"Well Mercedes for a bridesmaid for sure, and maybe Tina, Santana, and Brittany." She said naming all the girls in glee. He quickly wrote down the names she said.

"What about the groomsmen, and best man?" He asked. Finn walked down and smiled when Rachel told Kurt to ask him.

"Well for groomsmen Mike and Matt and I guess Mr. Shue as the best man." He said he would have giving the best man title to his now old best friend Puck but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"So Where do you guys think you want to get married?" He asked them now that Finn was siting next to Rachel with his arm over her shoulder.

"I've always wanted the church my dads got married in." She said.

"Then she gets that church." Finn said smiling.

"Okay great, what color patterns were you thinking?" Kurt asked.

"Light rose pink and white?" She turned to Finn.

"Sounds great." Finn said smiling.

"Okay and for the last question, for today anyway." Kurt said. "What kind of flowers were you guys thinking." He asked them, Finn turned to Rachel and she thought for a second.

"Light pink roses." She said smiling.

"Perfect." Kurt said nodding.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." Rachel said as Finn grabbed her hand.

"I can't believe I'm so lucky." Finn said giving her a quick kiss.

"You too are too cute I can't stand it." Kurt said smiling.

A/N: Hey guys I had to update the next day cause I couldn't leave you guys hanging. I'm so grateful for all the reviews! They are amazing, so keep them up! So yeah I think I really want to do the sequel of the glee club and Rachel and Finn raising the baby! I think I will name it like a Very Gleeful Baby or something. Also I just realized that Burt and Kurt rhymed while writing this! Just thought I would share, tell me what you thought!

Reviews are Love 3


	8. Chapter 8

Upside Down.

Summary- What if Rachel was the pregnant one?

A/N: Rachel is pregnant it's Puck's but she says it's Finn's. No Quinn in this story. This story will travel through the months of the pregnancy and the birth and possible the raising I haven't decide. Also I don't know if I really want Finn to hate Rachel when he finds out but I don't know. I don't usually write these kinds of story so tell me what you think.

Chapter 8- The Big Event (part one)

Rachel walked, more like wobbled into the choir room to see Finn placing her bag down and waved. She noticed Puck in the back writing something into a notebook. She took a deep breathe before walking over to the rest of the girls, who she assumed hadn't heard about the engagement. She sat down exhausted now that she was three short weeks before she was due and one week till school ended. She put her hands on her stomach and took a deep breathe.

"Oh my god." Brittany and Santana yelled at the exact same time.

"What?" The boys asked.

"Rachel's finger!" Santana said grabbing her hand, Puck looked up from his notebook and looked mad.

"I would help you with this but I have work." Finn said giving her a small kiss.

"You suck, I love you." She said smiling.

"You know I love you, your dad said he was picking you up at three." Finn said before turning to exit the room.

"Details now!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Finn and I are engaged and the proposal was amazing and." She was cut up by hearing Puck knock over his chair with his bag. He started walking out making the whole club confused. "I'm just going to be right back." She said pushing herself up, she turned to look for Puck and saw him pacing back and forth. He looked up at saw her, his emotions all reaching the surface.

"I guess congratulations are in order." He said rudely.

"I didn't have to tell you, you, you are leaving for military school." She said trying to defend herself.

"I don't owe you anything." He said his attitude increasing.

"I know I just I don't know." She said feeling dizzy.

"You never know, did you even care about me before you slept with me." He said his voice cracking with pain at the last part.

"I loved you... as a friend, but my heart belongs to Finn." She said looking at his face go from mad to sad by the mention of Finn.

"You used me?" He asked hurt. Rachel made a slight shocked face trying to form her words. "Answer me." He yelled to her.

"My water just broke." She told him.

A/N: Ah another cliffhanger I'm sorry! Tomorrow I will update for sure, and I'm sorry that it was so short. Also tell me if you liked it next chapter we will meet the baby! Oh and I just realized I completely blanked on Tina and Artie I feel awful, so they will show up to see the baby after a year in London, she will also be in the wedding. Reviews=love.


	9. Chapter 9

Upside Down.

Summary- What if Rachel was the pregnant one?

A/N: Rachel is pregnant it's Puck's but she says it's Finn's. No Quinn in this story. This story will travel through the months of the pregnancy and the birth and possible the raising I haven't decide. Also I don't know if I really want Finn to hate Rachel when he finds out but I don't know. I don't usually write these kinds of story so tell me what you think.

Chapter 8- The Big Event (part two)

"What?" He asked her franticly to see the floor was now in fact wet from where Rachel stood. She looked shocked unable to move, he looked at her and gave her a shocked expression. "Come on, let's go." He said grabbing her hand.

"Hey Finn it's Rachel and oh yeah my water just broke, so if you could get to the hospital that would be great love you." She said snapping her her phone shut and slowly got into Puck's truck. "Thank you." She said as he started the engine.

"Yeah." He said nodding.

They drove in complete silence and then suddenly Rachel grabbed her stomach, and started yelling in pain and crying. He kept driving remember his mom doing the same thing with his sister, he quickly grabbed her hand.

"It's okay." He said quietly but sensitive.

"This hurts really bad." She said tears falling down.

"I know." He said trying to comfort her.

"No you don't." She said laughing, he guessed the contraction was finally over and was glad they were a few blocks away. He quickly turned and helped her out of truck and rushed her in. They got Rachel a wheelchair and wheeled her to a room while Puck closely followed behind.

"How far are your contractions?" The nurse asked.

"They are about 5 minutes apart." Puck surprising Rachel answered.

"Great a doctor will be right with you." She said before exiting.

Rachel's phone kept going off and she asked Puck to hand it to her as she got into the hospital bed. He handed it to her and told her it was Kurt, she was a little disappointed it wasn't Finn but took the call anyway.

"Hun where did you go?" Kurt asked.

"Love I don't want to scare you but I went into labor." She said softly remaining her composure.

"What, I'm on my way dear, is Finn with you?" He asked.

"He is at work I left a message." She said, Puck signaled she had five seconds before the next contraction. "Listen I got to go see you soon." She said hanging up. Rachel took a deep breathe but the contraction was to strange she felt herself start to cry, Puck gave her his hand again.

"Breathe." He told her.

"This sucks." She said trying to breathe through the tears. A doctor walked in and shook their hands and introduced himself as doctor Adams. He said Rachel's doctor was out of town and would be filling in.

"Okay Rachel you are about 6 cementers, you need to be eight before we have you start pushing. I'll be back to check on you." He said filling something out on a chart and leaving.

"Thanks for staying." Rachel said turning to Puck.

"Yeah, but Rach from now on I get the message I'm just a friend." He reassured her.

"I'm glad we are friends." She said smiling. "And I'm really sorry I put you through this." She said noticing their hands were still together she quickly grabbed her hand and put in on her stomach again.

"Yeah, but you gotta be tough to be in the army." He reminded her.

Rachel yawned realizing how tired she had become through all this, and decided to try and sleep before the big event. She closed her eyes and slowly dozed into sleep as she sang songs in her head. Finn walked in panting and looked over and Rachel sleeping and Puck sitting in the corner. Rachel's dads sat and gentle woke her up and told her the doctor was coming in soon. She gave Finn a quick kiss and told him she was glad he was there. Puck walked out, and waved to Rachel telling her he would be in the waiting room with the rest of glee club.

"Puck." Finn said going up to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks for staying with her until I got here." He said referring to Rachel.

"Oh it was no problem." Puck said as he started walking again, he smiled a small smile finally accepting the fact Rachel would never want him. He wasn't missing seeing his daughter though. He walked into the waiting room and saw the whole glee club anxiously waiting.

"Is she" having it?" Kurt asked.

"Soon." He said seating down.

Rachel was on her last contraction before she demanded she be given the epidural before she went insane. Finn called the nurse in and asked to give her to bring the epidural for Rachel. He had brought her ice chips and magazines and gave her his ipod, while the whole time he gave her his hand. After the epidural the doctor said she was 8 centimeters and it was time to start pushing.

"Ready?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." She said before giving him a quick kiss, before she started pushing. After pushing for a good 10 minutes Rachel started to feel weak.

"I can't do this." She yelled squeezing Finn's hand tighter.

"Yes you can, come on Rach." He said whipping her forehead.

"She's crowning." The doctor announced. Rachel looked at Finn before doing one long push and holding all her breathe. She finally heard a loud crying sound and the room went silent with the sound of the crying.

"It's a girl." Doctor Adams announced.

"We did it." She said looking at Finn.

"You did it." He said as the handed Rachel they very tiny baby girl.

"Hi." Rachel said looking into her baby girls eyes, she cried a little bit.

"She's beautiful." Finn said.

"She's perfect." Rachel said breathlessly.

Rachel told Finn to get her fathers and the glee club and gave him a quick kiss. "Oh and Finn." She said as he was about to exit the room. "I love you." She said smiling.

"You know I love you." He said giving her a wink.

The whole glee club huddled into the room as her fathers went and kissed Rachel's forehead. Daniel gently took the baby from Rachel's arms and rocked her back and forth, then he gave him to Mark. Rachel looked at all her friends in the room and smiled back, she called Mercedes and Kurt over. She grabbed Finn's hand and nodded before speaking.

"Me and Finn where wondering if you two would be the baby's god parents." She said smiling, the both nodded and gave her a huge hug. The baby was getting showed to around and Finn sat next to Rachel as she laid her head on his chest.

"What she we name her?" Rachel asked.

"I was thinking we could name her after my grandma Haley." Finn said. "If you want to." Finn added.

"I love it." Rachel said when she was handed her baby again. Puck handed it too her before he waved and walked out.

"Sorry visiting hours are over." The nurse said, everyone waved and congratulated them again. "Does the baby have a name?" The nurse added holding a notebook.

"Haley Leah Hudson." Rachel said smiling, Finn allowed her to add her grandma's name as the middle name and saw how big his smile got when she let the baby take his last name.

"That's a beautiful name." She said writing it down.

"Thank you." The both said. The nurse slowly grabbed the baby and took her to the nursery for the babies.

"Will you grab a outfit for the baby to wear tomorrow when we take her home, and the diaper bag I packed weeks ago, and my toothbrush, oh and pajamas." She asked her fathers. The nodded and grabbed each others hand and walked out together.

"That girl was always a trooper." Mark said smiling.

Rachel slowly fell asleep on Finn's chest and and listen to his slow breathing. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Puck saw this and decided he wouldn't bother her anymore he walked out of the hospital and drove home.

"She looks like you." Finn whispered.

"Let's hope she takes after you, cause you are wonderful." Rachel said sleepy.

The nurse would walk in occasional and teach Rachel how to feed her, or how to change a diaper, she would teach how to rock her and make her stop crying. The next day finally came and Rachel grabbed the diaper bag Mercedes gave her, and put the baby carrier on the bed. She quickly changed Haley's diaper and put her in the Reach for the Stars onesie. She smiled remembering when Finn gave it to her, she carefully put Haley into the carrier and handed it to Finn. The doctors made her take a wheelchair out and Finn walked beside her.

"I love you." She told him.

"You know I love you." He said leaning over to give her a kiss.

MUST READ!

hey guys! so I'm making a sequel and I'm going to call it A Gleeful baby, so keep your eyes out for it! Tell me what you thought of the birth, or story in general. Now there is going to be one more chapter an epilogue probably going to have the wedding involved. So if you liked this story please read the sequel! Okay I'm done, but please tell me if you liked it!

Reviews are love! (:


	10. Chapter 10

Upside Down.

Summary- What if Rachel was the pregnant one?

A/N: Rachel is pregnant it's Puck's but she says it's Finn's. No Quinn in this story. This story will travel through the months of the pregnancy and the birth and possible the raising I haven't decide. Also I don't know if I really want Finn to hate Rachel when he finds out but I don't know. I don't usually write these kinds of story so tell me what you think.

Chapter 9- Epilogue

_**Two Years Later.**_

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror she hand on her white strapless heart embodied wedding dress. Her hair was pulled into a braided half up half down hair style with pink little flowers in her hair. She had a long vail and a bouquet of light pink roses, she turned and saw her best friend and man of honor Kurt wearing a white suit with a pink vest.

"You look absolutely amazing Rachel." He said kissing her cheek.

"You look quite amazing yourself." She added. Her two year old daughter Haley ran up to her and gave her a small hug.

"Mommy you look pretty." Haley said.

"Well you look very pretty too." She said giving her daughter a smile kiss on her forehead. Haley wore a very a light pink dress and holding a basket filled with rose petals.

"Rachel you look amazing." Mercedes said as she walked in with Brittany and Santana. They were all wearing light pink floor length bridesmaid dresses. She gave them all light hugs. She went to her laptop and pressed a quick send, it was a message to Noah with pictures of Haley and her and a quick message about what was going on. They sent emails back and fourth, he was now starting the intense part of bootcamp and met a girl Quinn or something and it was getting pretty serious. She smiled glad he moved on. Her two dads walked with matching suits and looked and told everyone to hurry.

"Ready Ray-Bear?" Her dads asked.

"More then anything." She said nodding. She saw Kurt grab Haley's hand as walked her down the aisle. She smiled as she saw her bridesmaids line up with the groomsmen. Mercedes with Mr. Shue, Brittany with Mike and Santana with Matt and then her fathers took one side of her hands and the bridal march song began to play. She took a deep breathe and the doors opened, everyone turned and stood up to look at her. She saw her soon to be mother in law, who was know engaged to Burt so looks like Kurt would be her brother after all. She turned and saw Emma Pillsbury the guidance consular and Mr. Shue's date. She looked and saw Sue Sylvester who she invited but never thought would actually show up. Then she looked forward and saw Finn smiling back at her and her holding their daughters hand. Her fathers kissed one cheek each and sat back down, she walked up to Finn.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered her today, to join these two people in matronly." The minister said starting the ceremony. "If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence went through the church and Rachel smiled a Finn.

"I believe you have prepared some vows." The minister continued.

"Yes. Rachel where do I even begin to explain my love for you. You are my best friend, my daughters mother, and my one true love. You have giving me more love to last a life time and I promise to always make you smile and always make you feel like the star you are." Finn said smiling at her.

"Finn, the man I love. You have giving me so much and I can't even explain how much you mean to me. You make me smile everyday and you have seen me at my worst and yet continued to show me more love then ever. You are amazing person and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She said tearing up a bit.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" The minister asked Finn.

"Of course." He said sliding the ring on her finger.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" The minister asked Rachel.

"Do you even have to ask." She said making everybody in the church laugh along with her, she slid the ring on his finger.

"You may kiss your bride." The minister finished, the kissed leaving the whole church to explode in clap-ter.

"I love you." Rachel whispered.

"You know I love you." Finn said kissing her again.

_**THE END.**_

_**A/n: Awh I loved this story so much! Remember there will be a sequel and i think i am going to name it a Very Gleeful Baby! So keep a lookout, tell me what you thought and if you liked it. Remember Reviews are Love (:**_


	11. Chapter 11 an

A/N: Hey guys just wanted to give you a quick update and tell you I have started the sequel it's called A Very Gleeful Baby. So if you liked this story you should definitively check it out, so yeah I wrote this just to tell you guys and give you the heads up. Hope you read it!

-Love,

Rachel


End file.
